Our Reason
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Rita and Dot pair up but have some ups and downs. Unfortunetly, Steven is arrested and the Warners have to be captured along with Rita, Runt, Slappy, Skippy and the goodfeathers. Will Rita and Dot save everybody? Parody of Open Season.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Speilburg went up to the water tower on a beautiful Saturday morning. Yakko came to the call. "Yeah, what is it?" he yawned. "Can I see Dot?" Steven responded. "Whatever." Yakko moaned. He took a shovel and had beatened it on Steven's head. "Stop the racket!" Dot yelled. "You have company." her brother said.

"May I help you?" "Yes, I need to take a quick trip to K-mart. Could you come with me?" the director offered. "That's wonderful." Dot blushed. She clinged to Steven Spielburg's arm and dragged him down the ladder. "Now please stay in the car when we get there." Spielburg instructed.

Soon, they got to the k-mart parking lot. When Steven left, Dot turned on the radio. Eventually, another car pulled up next to her's. It was Ralph he had a cage in the back of his van so Dot went to check it out when he left.

In the store..."You can not catch animals. Only the Warners!" Mr. Plotz yelled at Ralph. "Duhhh...sorry boss." Ralph appologized. "Leave the poor kids alone. Just give them a chance!" Steven argued. "I'll do my jobs how I wants." Ralph told him.

Back outside..."Is anyone in there?" Dot asked. She got irrated so through a rock at the cage. "REOW!" the cage screeched. Dot also yelled. "Oh hi." Rita grinned. "Hello," Dot frowned. Rita looked down at the cage than at Dot, she did this for a period of time. "Well..." Rita waited. "Well what?" Dot asked. "Aren't you gonna rescue me?" the cat complained.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was soon coming back to his vehicle. "Alright, but don't say I did it." Dot whispered. She than unhindged the cage. "Thanks buddy." Rita waved as Dot left. Dot only looked back at her. Eventually, Ralph saw Rita getting out of the cage. "Duhh...come back heres cat!" he snapped. Fortunetly, she escaped out of harms way.

Meanwhile at the water tower, Yakko and Wakko were dancing to songs on the radio such as, 'Bad Day', 'Everytime We Touch', and 'Who Says You Can't Go Home.' "Shut...it...off..." Dot sighed. "I must get sleep." she finished before she slammed the door. "That girl has anger issues." Yakko pointed out. The young Warner girl had slept for at least 3 hours before she was woken up.

"Who's there?" she questioned. "I have a bad temper and I'm not afraid to show it." "It's me, Rita, And I'm busting you out of here." "I'm not going out there." Dot insisted. "So, I get it, you're like a spoiled-rotten-brat?" Rita noticed. "I'm not spoiled!" the girl pouted. "Sure..." the stray said showing her a deluxe make-up kit. "Put it down." Dot ordered.

Rita than grabbed a some jewelery out of her fur. "Where'd you get that!" Dot asked. "Egypt: But if you wanna get this kind of stuff...you have to come...with me!" the cat smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, but only for tonight!" Dot replied. She climbed out her window with Rita and landed on the ground getting hit by bars from the sides of the water tower. "First stop, Pop Rox's." Rita told her friend. They got to Pop Rox's in no time. This store was like the ultimate store.

The duo snuck up on the side of the store before the last person left. "It my friend, is time." the cat smirked. So she lead the way into Pop Rox's. Dot spotted a halloween isle so they ran to that. "Check these out." the Warner girl said handing Rita a voice changer. "Let the force be with you." the stray said in a darth vader voice. "Hello, Retart!" Dot laughed in a Babs Bunny voice. "It's Rita, man." her friend said in a jamacian acent. Rita than swallowed the voice changer by accident and started doing different voices while they were they.

In the jewelry isle, they collected money, necklaces, braclets, and diamonds. In the produce isle, they cracked everything and made a mess! Dot was less-a-chaos with Yakko and Wakko to be honest. Rita, on the other hand, was less serious without Runt...oh boy.


End file.
